Risa's sanity
by terminatorluvr
Summary: What if Risa couldn't handle Dark's rejection of her feelings and she begun to sell herself for attention. RikuxDark, RisavsRiku, DarkxRisa


It had been over a year since Dark had rejected Risa's confession and offer to join him as a partner in crime. Her heart still ached and her anger burned like a massive fire that couldn't be doused. Risa was in her room getting ready to go and meet a client. She was working as a host in order to soothe her desire to be held by someone (namely Dark) but that would never happen as he loved Riku. Risa wanted to make a really good impression of being cute and so she wore a very revealing outfit.

Risa was wearing an orange shoulder-less top with crinkle at the edge and a white lace around the hem of the top, the sleeves and under the chest, on her legs a blue denim mini skirt that ended at her thighs and a pair of white sandals. To finish off she placed some pale pink lipstick on tied 2 small plaits either side of her head and made her way downstairs.

As Risa reached the front door a voice suddenly cried out "STOP RIGHT THERE RISA!" to which behind her stood Riku with her arms crossed with a suspicious look on her face.

Risa sighed crossly and frowned "Oh great it's Riku she's such a spoil sport" Risa thought to herself crossly.

Riku came forward "Risa where the hell do you think you're going and dressed like that of all things!" she said crossly pointing to Risa's outfit.

This was the last straw for Risa so she decided to be mean to Riku who was merely concerned about her sister "That's none of YOUR business Riku and besides you're just jealous that I look cuter than you while you look like such a tomboy!" Risa sniggered.

Riku looked rather hurt then looked down at her own outfit it may not have been as cute but it was still presentable. Riku was wearing a lime green short sleeved blouse with 2 buttoned pockets either side of her chest and a dark green mini skirt with a light green diamond hem.

Tears began to well up in Riku's eyes "Get out Risa…" she muttered quietly to which Risa looked confused "I SAID GET OUT DAMNIT!" Riku yelled.

After Risa had left Riku ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her and let out her tears "I'm not a plain tomboy….I'm not" she sobbed tears spilling down her cheeks.

Suddenly 2 arms wrapped around her chest from behind "And what's wrong with being a Tomboy hmmm? In my opinion their rather cute" a voice said.

"You idiot what took you so long!" Riku sobbed clinging to Dark's shirt tightly nuzzling her tearstained face into his chest.

Dark was astounded Riku had never behaved this way before not even when she was mad; something must have really upset her.

Dark placed his hands both side of Riku's shoulders and looked deeply into her teary brown eyes "Riku who did this to you? Who hurt you so badly?" he asked his own dark purplish-red eyes filled with love and concern.

Riku trembled and bowed her head sadly "Risa did…" she mumbled quietly.

Dark looked confused "Who? Speak up Riku" he said intent on finding the culprit.

Riku couldn't hold it in any more "IT WAS RISA OK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER BUT SHE KEEPS GOING OUT EVERY NIGHT!" she yelled tears pouring down her cheeks.

Dark was taken aback and consoled Riku until she was in a calmer state and made her a cup of tea to soothe her "When did Risa start going out and where does she go?" Dark asked.

Riku sighed heavily and shrugged "I dunno she just dolls herself up and goes into town I did find it suspicious how she would come back with a funny smell".

Dark stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Riku "A funny smell? What kind of funny smell?" he asked curiously.

Riku shrugged again "I dunno just a foul smelling one kinda rank but she'd take a shower and then lock herself in her room until meals etc" Riku said. Dark made his way to the door to which Riku grabbed his arm "Where are you going? I thought we were gonna have a night alone?" she asked sadly.

Dark stroked Riku's lovely red hair "My sweet Riku…" he smiled "I need to know what Riku's up to but I need your help anyway so your coming" he said sternly but with a gentle tone.

Riku was about to complain but stopped as she knew he was right so she told him to wait for few minutes to which she told the butler Mr. Tamura she was going out. She then ran up to Dark who picked her up bridal style and flew off into the midnight sky with her.

_**In town**_

Riku and Dark watched Risa stand under a tree with a pager waiting patiently "What is she waiting for and since when did she have a pager?" Riku said crossly.

Suddenly a young brunette man around the age of 32 appeared wearing a suit and the two walked off together. Riku and Risa followed them until they reached a hotel called "Lovers palace".

Riku wanted to follow inside but Dark stopped her "No Riku we're here to spy not get caught follow me" he said and they climbed to the roof of a building opposite the hotel.

_**Inside Hotel**_

Risa and the brunette man were kissing passionately while he fondled her chest and stroked her sensitive area through her panties; she moaned pleasantly jolting as the pleasure began to rise within her body.

Eventually Risa removed all of her clothes and began to pleasure her client by giving him a blowjob. "Oh baby you're great keep it up" he cried out pleasantly and eventually came all over her face to which Risa looked disgusted but she kept it up as she imagined the man as Dark.

Risa smiled forcefully "Only the best for my darling master" she said sweetly and kissed the man and played with his lower area.

_**Meanwhile on roof opposite**_

Riku was in shock and had gone quiet but Dark was stunned and very angry "What the hell? That guy is average compared to me but that's not the point…Why would Risa do this?" he thought sternly.

Meanwhile Riku just stood beside him her body frozen solid and her eyes overflowing with silent tears. It was breaking her heart to see Risa sleeping around with strange men and why would she do it in the first place?

_**Back in hotel**_

The brunette hunk was now pounding inside Riku and causing her to cry out in pleasure her voice growing louder and louder to which she was unaware Riku could see and hear her every word and movement.

Eventually the man came inside Riku and got dressed and left the money on the dresser "That was great you really have talent I'll see you next time" he said before leaving.

Risa lay on the bed for a few minutes then got up and counted the money and reached out to put it in her bag. As she did so she knocked out the contents including a picture of Risa and Riku on holiday at the beach.

A sharp pain ran through Risa's heart and she glared at the picture and then tore it up angrily the pieces fluttering to the floor "It's all her fault…It's all Riku's fault she stole Mr. Dark from me!" she thought angrily.

After Risa left the room with her money a piece of paper was blown of the bed by the gust and landed on the floor it was a shredded piece of the picture of Riku's face.


End file.
